Chapter 2/Dangerously close to Federation-Klingon Neutral Zone
(Federation-Klingon Neutral Zone border) The USS Excalibur is searching the sectors for the outpost and the cargo vessel that it was suppose to be heading for. Captain's log stardate 4159.2, the Excalibur is searching the sectors for the outpost and the cargo vessel that we were suppose to be heading for. (Deck 2, Officer's mess) The crew is relaxing and chatting with each other as Commander Martin and Captain Halliwell are chatting about what they did after the Academy. I served on board the Lantree with Captain Tyler she was a very well commanding officer John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him and then tells him what he's been up to since the Academy. I served on five ships and on one starbase says Typhuss as he looks at John. Five ships and one starbase wow I talked to Paige before I came aboard the Excalibur John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. How is Paige says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at Typhuss. She's doing alll right her and my daughter miss us and worry about us being out here close to Klingon space John says as he looks at Typhuss. Then the com activates. RED ALERT SENIOR OFFICERS REPORT TO THE BRIDGE Lieutenant Garibaldi says over the com. The klaxons sound as John and Typhuss get up from their chairs and head to the bridge. (Space) The Excalibur is encountering depth charges along her path. (Main bridge, red alert) Both Captain Halliwell and Commander Martin walk onto the bridge as Lieutenant Garibaldi looks at the doors seeing the two senior officers walk out of the lift, as Captain Halliwell looks at Lieutenant Garibaldi. Report Lieutenant says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Garibaldi. Mr. Garibaldi looks at him. We were just cruising along at impulse speed when we came across these mines Lieutenant Garibaldi says as he looks at Captain Halliwell. Commander Martin looks at his console read out. Their Klingon design Typhuss John reports as he looks at Typhuss. Captain Halliwell is surprised by this when he remember the signing of the Neutral Zone treaty with the Klingon Empire as Commander Martin looks at him. Typhuss you all right? John asked as he looks at Typhuss. I'm fine says Typhuss as he looks at John. Then a Klingon battlecruiser decloaks in front of the Excalibur as Captain Halliwell went to the Captain's chair to give orders to tactical and coms. Klingon battlecruiser decloaking directly ahead her weapons are armed and locked onto us Commander Martin says as he turns to report to Captain Halliwell. (Space) The D-6 flies off a photon torpedo and it strikes the dorsal section of the Excalibur as the shields flicker and fizz out. (Main bridge, red alert) The crew hangs onto their consoles as the ship takes the hit. Shields down to 65% Lieutenant Garabaldi says as he looks at his console and turns to the Captain. Typhuss looks at him.